


He's Family

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “I just don’t see why Dan can’t come to the Isle of Man with us,” Phil says, “I don’t see why you’re excluding him— it isn’t fair.” Dan is bright red and he knows it. He already knew Phil is going to his grandparent’s house for Easter… he wasn’t expecting to be invited, and he wasn’t expecting Phil to be offended on his behalf that he hadn’t been.A fic about Skyping and family holidays.





	He's Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> thanks to [dizzy](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/) for the amazing Phanfiction Events Spring Fic Echange prompt and to [completelyuncreative2](http://completelyuncreative2.tumblr.com/) for the beta!  
> Prompt: _Dan's reaction the first time Phil calls him family._

Skyping is never as good as actually being in the same place as Phil, Dan thinks as they enter the third hour of their call on a breezy April evening. Still, he’s grateful for the Skype calls. Grateful that he can see Phil’s face, and hear him laugh, and see how sincere he is when he says he misses Dan. 

He’s grateful for other things about Skype too. Like being able to watch Phil wank himself off when Dan isn’t there to do it for him. Or Phil saying all the dirty sort of things he’s a little too bashful sometimes to say in person but just can’t help when they can only see and hear but cannot touch. Dan’s really fucking grateful for that. But it’s still pretty early in the evening and their families are all still wandering their respective houses, and it’s just a good idea to hold off on that particular activity for now. 

Besides, Phil always has a moment afterwards where he gets a little pouty and sad, Dan knows, because he’s the kind of guy that wants a cuddle after sex. And much as Dan would like to give him that, it’s kinda hard to pull off when you’re on opposite ends of the country. 

And Phil’s a little pouty and sad right now anyways, so Dan thinks it’s best not to provoke more of it. 

Dan’s trying to cheer him up instead, but it seems to be having the opposite effect. The sweeter Dan is and the harder he tries to make Phil laugh, the more Phil says, “I miss you.” 

Phil’s pouty and sad because they haven’t seen each other for six days, and they’re not going to see each other for a while because Phil has to go to the Isle of Man with his family for the Easter holiday. Dan’s seen Phil in these moods before— a sulky anxious mood where the mantra that runs through his head is all about how long it’s been since they saw each other. 

There’s a part of Dan that burns hot at Phil in these moods, because it’s fucking intoxicating to be so wanted, so missed, so ached for. But he also hates when he can’t lift Phil’s spirits; it’s supposed to be his job, after all, to make his boyfriend happy. To cheer him up whenever he can. And right now it isn’t working. 

Still, he tries. Dan’s sweaty despite his open bedroom windows and the breezy night. His fringe is starting to curl a little at the ends thanks to that sweat and he hates it, but then Phil says something about how good he looks and he decides he doesn’t mind so much. 

He’s sweaty because he’d been showing off, getting high scores on _DDR_. Phil says he should upload some of it to his second channel one of these days. Dan thinks maybe he will. 

Phil says he thinks he’ll check the post tracker for the Nintendo DS he’s waiting on when there’s a knock on Phil’s door that Dan barely hears. His mum’s voice comes from the unviewable side of the screen. “Phil, your dad and I are going to Bumba’s Grill for dinner in a few. Are you tagging along?” 

“No,” Phil says. “Thanks.” It’s short, Dan thinks; not a rude tone exactly, but compared to how Phil usually speaks to his mum, he might as well have flipped her off. Phil’s still looking at him, at the screen of his laptop; he hasn’t even turned to face her. Dan feels a little uneasy then because Phil hadn’t mentioned any sort of fight with his mum, and something like that would obviously be contributing to his sour mood today. 

“Is that Dan you’re on with?” his mum says. 

“Yep,” Phil nods. Then he seems to thaw a little. “Wanna say hi?” He sits up and tilts the screen, shifting his legs to make room for her on the bed. Kathryn sits beside him and waves at the laptop. 

“Hello,” Dan smiles, “how are you?” 

“Fine, and you?” 

“Fine!” He wants to be cheerful and polite, he wants Kathryn to like him— since the day he met her, he’s been trying to give her the impression that her son made a good choice in him. And there’s always a specific kind of smile that Phil gets when he sees Dan and his mum doing their best to impress each other, Dan knows, and he’s eager to see Phil sport it. But Phil’s temporary thaw seems to have frozen over. He’s back to his sour mood. 

“Is this one throwing a tantrum with you as well?” She pokes Phil in the ribs and Dan’s screen shakes along with Phil’s laptop. 

“Hey,” Phil frowns, having scooched a bit farther from her, “I’m not throwing a tantrum, Mum. God… I’m just upset is all.” 

“Because you’re not getting your way.” She has a teasing smile on her face, but her tone makes Dan think this is an argument they’ve been simmering on for a few days. 

“I just don’t see why Dan can’t come to the Isle of Man with us, I don’t see why you’re excluding him— it isn’t fair.” 

Dan’s bright red and he knows it; he can feel it and a new nervous sweat that’s different from the sweat of very rare cardio earlier. He’s not sure exactly what Phil and his mum are fighting about, and he’s embarrassed that he’s caught here watching it. He already knew Phil is going to his grandparent’s house on the Isle of Man in a few days for Easter… he wasn’t expecting to be invited, and he wasn’t expecting Phil to be offended on his behalf that he hadn’t been. 

“Dear, it’s a family holiday,” she says softly, motherly. “If it were any old weekend then Dan would be more than welcome to come, but I’m sure he’s got Easter commitments of his own at home.” She turns towards the laptop and Dan tries to nod through his awkwardness. 

“If it’s a family holiday then Dan should be there,” Phil says, “He’s family!” 

Dan can feel that his blush goes into overdrive. He thinks his rosy patch will actually start gushing blood. He thinks he might pass out. Shit, he could not have predicted such a visceral physical reaction to Phil saying something like that, but it’s echoing in his ears. 

Family— he’s… Phil’s family. They’re family. 

Kath tuts, seemingly equal parts sympathetic and fed up with Phil acting half his age. That tut jolts Dan from his shock; it reminds him of the role he wants so badly to excel in, the role of cheering Phil up and impressing his mum. 

“I mean, I don’t give a toss about Easter outside of the chocolate,” Dan laughs, “but my grandma _might_ rip my legs off if I’m not there for her roast.” 

“See, there?” Kath smiles, “You’re welcome for the next trip, Dan, and I mean that. Open invitation with the Lesters.”

“Thank you,” he says. He’s trying to play it cool, a non-gushy thanks, no tears… but it’s a close call. 

“Of course,” she says, standing. She puts a hand on Phil’s shoulder and Dan can see her give it a tiny squeeze. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Phil says. He still doesn’t look ready to give up his sulkiness, but it’s hard enough for him to stay mad at the people he loves in the first place, and harder it seems when they come to a compromise like Dan having an invitation for a future holiday on the island. 

Kath leaves and Phil pulls up the post tracker for his Nintendo DS on the off chance that it’ll tell him something different, that it’ll tell him that he’ll have his new console before the trip. It doesn’t. Neither of them really thought it was going to. 

Dan isn’t paying much attention anyway. He’s trying to get his heart rate under control before Phil notices and teases him for it. 

He knows Phil’s in an ornery mood. And he wishes he were up north instead of turning to look at his alarm clock which is going to go off for work in too few hours. And this is the hardest part of being in love, no doubt about it, being so far away. Still… hearing Phil say, with such certainty but also almost without thinking about it, that they’re family. That when Phil thinks of his family, Dan is right there beside them. Fuck— this just might be the happiest he’s ever been. 

After their Skype call ticks into the fourth hour, Phil asks Dan if he thinks he won’t be interrupted for a while. Dan digs himself out of his own thoughts and notices the slow smirk forming on Phil’s face when he asks, “Why?” 

“Well, my parents are gone,” Phil says, leaning closer to the screen with mischief in his eyes, “and your hair won’t curl anymore now that you’ve cooled down unless I can do something about it.” He takes his shirt off and lies back against his pillows. 

Thrilled that Phil’s mood has lifted enough to let his hormones call some shots, Dan teases, “I’ll never get why my fucking hobbit hair is such a turn on for you.” 

“I just like knowing you’ve gotten sweaty.” 

“Thought you preferred sweet things to salt.” 

“Just take your pants off, Howell.” 

Dan laughs, but he does what Phil asks. “Straight into it, you impatient berk.” He leans against his brown wall, his laptop on the bed beside him, angled to give Phil the best view he can. He wraps a hand around himself. 

“Of course I’m impatient, that’s what my whole sour mood’s about. I just want it to be whenever we see each other again. I just wanna kiss you, Danny… bite your soft fucking skin… suck your cock.” 

The juxtaposition of how fluttery Dan’s feeling over the earlier family comment and the reaction his entire freaking body seems to have at Phil’s words is almost too much. He laughs around a moan and watches Phil watch him. And sure, he thinks, Skyping is never as good as actually being in the same place as Phil. But it certainly has its charms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/185107825994/phanfiction-events-spring-fic-exchange-prompt) !


End file.
